Desde el cielo
by izayoi-vicky
Summary: es una pequeña historia sobre la vida de Izayoi contada por ella misma desde el mas alla... es como una recopilacion de la historia original, de mi loca mente y de algunos fics que tratan sobre este mismo tema...


**Desde el cielo…**

**Mi nombre es Izayoi. Fui una importante princesa de la edad media. Cuando llego el momento mi padre por propio convenio decidió que yo debería casarme con un samurai, Takemaru. Pero yo me negué rotundamente ya que yo no lo amaba y quería decidir yo misma con quien me casaría. Un día por el destino conocí al hombre que cambiaria mi vida para siempre…Inutaisho. Nos enamoramos a primera vista, el me visitaba todas las noches en secreto, nos fuimos enamorando cada vez mas…nuestro amor fue tan fuerte que quede embarazada de un pequeño hanyou…un hijo de Inutaisho. Me gane el desprecio de casi todo el palacio y solo era apoyada por mi madre y mi mejor amiga.  
Inutaisho estaba muy feliz con el embarazo y me prometió que cuando el bebe naciera el me sacaría del palacio y me llevaría a sus tierras del oeste para poder vivir en paz sin la intervención de los youkais y de los humanos. Mi padre cuando se entero que yo estaba esperando el hijo de un youkai (esto paso cuando yo estaba embarazada de 7 meses) decidió mandarme al palacio de Takemaru para que no vea nunca mas a Inutaisho. El viaje en carreta fue terriblemente peligroso para el bebe ya que adelanto mi parto. No se como pero Inutaisho se entero e inmediatamente emprendió el viaje hacia el palacio de Takemaru donde yo estaba. Antes de que diera a luz Takemaru me mato diciendo que el siempre me amo pero que mi corazón y mi mente fueron apoderados por un youkai y por eso debía matarme. Luego de eso con las fuerzas que me quedaban di a luz al bebe y luego morí con el en brazos. Unos momentos después llego Inutaisho y me revivió con su espada tenseiga. Inutaisho bautizo al bebe dijo que su nombre seria Inuyasha. Ese día el destino me entrego una vida (Inuyasha) pero me quito otra a cambio…Inutaisho murió protegiéndome a mi y a Inuyasha del maldito Takemaru…  
...Inutaisho antes de morir me dijo unas ultimas palabras: "Izayoi...vivir y vivir eso es lo que tienes que hacer...con InuYasha a tu lado..."   
Teniendo en cuenta las palabras de mi amado yo trate de salir adelante con mi pequeño...  
InuYasha era muy débil ya que nació prematuro pero cuando fueron pasando los días InuYasha aumento un poco de peso y ya no estaba mas peligro y si con muy buena salud.  
InuYasha era muy parecido a su padre y por eso me recordaba mucho a el.  
Fueron pasando los años e InuYasha crecía cada vez mas...pero también se fue dando cuenta...que era muy distinto a los otros habitantes del palacio...el no podía haberse dado cuenta solo... tenia apenas 3 años y era muy inocente.  
Pero se dio cuenta ya que los guardias del palacio cuando estaban en su tiempo libre jugaban a pasarse una pelota entre ellos...  
InuYasha un día fue y quiso jugar...  
los guardias le dijeron que no porque era un hanyou y no un humano...  
el vino corriendo hacia a mi y me pregunto con su inocencia y ternura...:  
"mama... ¿que es un hanyou?"  
Mama ¿Qué es un hanyou?...esa pregunta la estuve esperando desde que Inuyasha nació  
Pero no pude contener las lagrimas, abrase a mi pequeño y el me correspondió el abrazo de la manera mas tierna del mundo…   
Le explique a Inuyasha todo lo que necesitaba saber.  
Pero luego Inuyasha hizo la pregunta que mas me temía…  
¿Mama porque no tengo un papa?  
Lo abrace tiernamente y le dije:  
Tu si tienes papa hijo mío pero el nos esta mirando desde el cielo…  
Los años pasaban e Inuyasha ya no era un pequeño de 3 años sino que era un niño de 8 ya consiente de que era un hanyou, que tenia un medio hermano Sesshoumaru y todo lo que había pasado con su padre Inutaisho. Si ignoraba a los demás humanos del palacio todo estaría bien eso siempre se lo enseñe y se lo decía muchas veces.  
Estaba viviendo muy tranquilamente con mi hijo el era el niño mas tierno y mas hermoso del mundo pero ninguno de los dos nos imaginábamos lo que sucedería después…la vida de mi pequeño cambiaria para siempre…  
Ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que pasaría después…era un hermoso día de verano. Yo y mi pequeño Inuyasha estábamos jugando en el jardín…fue un día hermoso, nunca nos habíamos divertido tanto al fin podía ver a mi niño sonreír, ningún humano nos molesto…DISFRUTAMOS ESE DÍA COMO SI ALGO DENTRO DE NOSOTROS SUPIERA QUE SERIA EL ULTIMO EN EL CUAL PODRIAMOS ESTAR ASI…  
Unos días después una epidemia ataco el palacio casi todos enfermamos menos Inuyasha y mi padre…  
Mama…vamos a jugar!-exclamaba Inuyasha  
Hoy no hijo no me siento muy bien... (Por bien de mi pequeño no le conté que una epidemia había atacado el palacio para que no se asustara)  
¿Qué pasa?-Inuyasha me abrazo con su ternura de siempre-estas muy caliente!-dijo  
no te preocupes mi niño ya se me pasara-dije sonriendo y acariciando su sedoso pelo blanco…**

**Yo cada vez estaba mas débil y en los últimos días ya ni podía ni abrir los ojos… **

**Inuyasha…ven pequeño…-lo llame dificultosamente-**

**Que pasa mama? quieres que te traiga algo?-respondió mi pequeño con su caballerosidad de siempre (salio mucho a su padre)**

**Se que esto será muy difícil para ti hijo mío eres muy pequeño…pero…es hora de que continúes solo…**

**No mama no te despidas (dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos) podrás salir de esto eres muy fuerte-dijo tomando mi mano-**

**No Inuyasha…mama esta muy mal quiero decirte algo…hijo...entierrame debajo del árbol que esta al lado del GRAN LAGO ahí pasamos con tu padre una noche hermosa…fue muy tranquila y miramos toda la noche la estrellas…adiós mi pequeño Inuyasha -dije cerrando los ojos…ya no me sentía débil y no tenia mas fiebre.**

**Luego mi espíritu se separo de mi cuerpo y vi como mi pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente y mi madre llorando lo tomaba por atrás tratando de separarlo de mi cuerpo…ya sin vida…**

**Izayoi…-una voz me llamo-**

**Inutaisho? Que estas haciendo aquí? De nuevo sueño con que estas con nosotros **

**No es un sueño cariño, llego le momento en que debes dejarlo solo.**

**Pero…es solo un niño. Escúchalo como llora…no me gusta que llore…**

**Lo se yo tampoco pero no podemos hacer nada **

**Prometiste que me sacarías del palacio cuando el bebe naciera- le dije con ojos tristes **

**Perdóname por romper mi promesa. Ahora tienes que continuar tu camino **

**¿Mi camino?- pregunte**

**Tu alma debe continuar **

**¿y tu? **

**Yo no puedo seguir contigo tu alma es humana**

**Nos volveremos a ver? **

**No lo siento pequeña pero este es el adiós **

**Pero…me olvidaras?-dije con lagrimas en los ojos- **

**Nunca lo haré te lo prometo… **

**Nunca más volví a ver a Inutaisho… **

**Hoy en día observo como mi Inuyasha que ya no es mas un niño es todo un hombre lucha para reunir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon junto con Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara y junto a esa linda jovencita llamada kagome que al parecer se gustan mucho pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir sus sentimientos…**

**Bueno esta es mi historia luego de que yo morí Inuyasha hizo lo que le indique y trato de sobrevivir solo a pesar de que lo desterraron del palacio por el simple hecho de la discriminación por ser diferente…**

**Dicen que cuando uno muere el alma renace en otro ser, pero estoy segura que el amor que sentía nunca desaparecerá de mi alma, el amor que tenía hacia Inutaisho, a pesar de que nunca pudimos estar juntos, mi alma nunca olvidará a mi querido Mononoke.**

**El un youkai…ella una humana…**

_**EN MEMORIA DE INUTAISHO E IZAYOI…**_


End file.
